Net Lovers
by L0nd0nHeart22
Summary: Cara and Dougie have been dating for almost three years now, and, just like any other couple, have faced the ups and downs of life that comes with living the celebrity lifestyle. But will their relationship survive from the pressures of those around them?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! I know I promised in my other story that I would have posted this chapter in two weeks and now it's been a little over a month. So I'm sorry for making you all wait! I wanted to have at least the first five chapters written and edited before I posted anything but I felt so bad for just leaving you all hanging that I had to post something! And I should mention that I'll be starting school next week and my life will be consumed by school and homework so I will apologize a head of time for my future tardiness. Also, I did not forget about the little contest that I had in _Net Buddies_, Elizabeth will appear in chapter four! I can't remember everything that I wanted to tell you all but whatever I have forgotten will be put in the next chapter. Thanks for reading this long and most likely boring author's note and thanks for reading my new story! P.S. This is the sequel to _Net Buddies_ so if you haven't read that yet then I suggest that you do! Thanks again and enjoy!**

* * *

It has been a year and a half since I moved to England to live with my boyfriend, Dougie Poynter. I have to admit that it was really difficult at first, not seeing my best friends Ashley O'Brien and Sean Anderson everyday and missing the familiarity of being home in New York City, but over the course of the year being here in England, I got used to it.

I moved in with Dougie and the rest of his band mates and Giovanna which was kind of a bad decision on my part. It was never silent and always chaotic. The guys were either screaming their lungs out in front of the television playing XBOX, playing their instruments at all hours of the night and day, or happily stripping each other down to their knickers in the middle of the kitchen. And believe me, that has caused some really awkward moments between us all especially when I ran into them stripping Tom down to nothing before my eyes while I was sitting at the island eating my _Lucky Charms_ and them being completely oblivious to my presence.

So, sometimes things got a little out of hand and that's when we decided, AKA me, Dougie, sadly, had no say in this, to move out and into our own flat in Central London. I thought that my idea of moving was going to be brilliant and if the guys did come over for a visit I knew that they wouldn't stay all the time. Wrong. The guys came over even more than I thought they would, all claiming that they missed Dougie or as Danny calls him, his sexy little boy.

Then, before I knew it, the rest of McFly got their own flats in the same apartment building as ours. So, instead of getting aggravated over the situation, I just decided to get over it and get used to it.

But other than the slight annoyance of moving and dealing with guys who act like teenagers the majority of the time, life here has been great. I am a full time science teacher at a local high school teaching my favorite subject, Biology. I love waking up in the morning and realizing that I have to go to work, my dream job. But sadly, it was the weekend and I still had some unpacking to do in our new apartment. Oh bugger.

I was currently standing in the kitchen, putting the food away in the appropriate cupboards as well as placing some cooking and eating utensils in their appropriate drawer or cupboard when I noticed a small scratch on the white counter top. I tried to ignore the noticeable scratch as I continued to put away the various cooking utensils but the idea of ignoring it started to nag me at the back of my mind.

Over the year of living with Dougie's band mates, I have become paranoid about cleanliness. Their clothes and any other garbage or food would always be strewn around the floor and rooms and that's when I had developed the habit of meticulously cleaning everything in sight. Or as Harry says, I have become OCD about cleaning and having everything be neat and organized.

So, after trying to ignore the scratch on the countertop, I ended up getting a cloth and a bottle of cleaner out from underneath the sink and scrubbing the hell out of that tiny scratch until the counter was clean to my satisfaction.

I sighed tiredly as I placed the cleaner back underneath the sink. Moving was always a pain in the butt and I sometimes found myself wishing I was a witch of some sort like Hermione Granger from _Harry Potter_ and all I had to do was say an incantation and everything would be clean and put away properly. But life had other plans and us muggles have to suffer and do it the hard way.

Just as I entered the dining room which currently held a dozen or so boxes of our belongings is when I heard his voice.

"Mornin' Cara," he greeted tiredly as he walked up behind me and embracing me in a hug. "Why don'tcha stop unpackin' and come back to bed?" he suggested, kissing my neck. My heart fluttered happily in my chest as he continued to kiss my neck and all I wanted to do was melt into a puddle on the floor.

A soft giggle escaped my lips as I turned around in his arms to face him. His bluish gray eyes stared intently down at my own green eyes. His dirty blond hair grew out to below his ears and little tufts of hair stuck out in every direction, giving him the 'I just got out of bed but I don't care' look. He was clad in only his _Toy Story_ boxers and at the sight of his well toned body made me want to melt even more.

"It is awfully tempting Doug, but I need to make this place more… how should I say this… homey? Comfortable? Livable?" I replied, giving him a smile, "And besides, if you just got up that most likely means that the rest of the guys will be up soon and storming on in here like they own the place. It would be awkward if they caught us."

"Please! We can make it quick!" he begged, his voice almost pleading.

"No I will not have a quickie with you! Sex is supposed to be special and romantic," I replied, a small smile playing at my lips.

"What? You know I'm not a romantic kind of guy and when you were preggers with Cameron you wanted it all the time!" he defended, unwrapping his arms from around my waist and I immediately missed his warmth.

"That was only because my hormones were out of whack," I defended as I walked over to the closest box and rummaging through its contents.

"Well… uhh… I don't know! What do you want me to say to that?" he squeaked, his voice rising an octave above normal. Men… I don't think they will ever truly understand how lucky they are… they are not the ones who have to give birth to a living being!

"That you will not annoy any woman when it comes to sex cuz then you might not get any at all," I reasoned as emptied the box that contained some of my clothes.

"Oh fine…"

A small laugh escaped my lips and a smile formed on my face. I picked up my clothes and walked over to him, kissing him sweetly on the lips. "Maybe tonight, okay?"

"Fine… I guess I can wait," he mumbled, sighing in defeat. "I guess I'll go take a shower then, 'kay?"

"Okay Dougs," I replied as I wandered into our bedroom, "And while you're in there Dougs why don'tcha… oh, how do you British folks say it… yank your plank? It'll help with your sexual frustrations."

I heard him laugh loudly from the hallway. "God woman… I don't know how I put up with ya!" I laughed as I put my clothes away on my side of our walk in closet. My section was much smaller compared to Dougie's which was kind of weird and abnormal by today's standards. I mean, who would expect a guy to have more clothes than his girlfriend?

I continued to unpack our belongings and Dougie eventually joined me after his _special shower_. Then, after five long and tiresome hours, we finally finished unpacking everything. Our new flat felt more like home, especially with various pictures and decorations. We had given each of our four bedrooms a special purpose; one was our bedroom, my study, Doug's music or "man" room, and then our guest bedroom. I gave him his room to let him do whatever he wanted to do and let's just say that there are various posters of him and the guys, other band posters as well as some posters that borderline on pornography but that's just Dougie for ya.

I collapsed onto the couch in our living room and turned on the TV. I just felt exhausted and lazy. I watched Dougie as he wandered out of the kitchen with two soda cans in his hands.

"Thanks Dougie," I said as soon as he handed me the can and plopped down next to me. "What do you think of our new flat? Feel more homey?"

"Cara… I'm a dude… I can care less. I only need the essentials: Food, shelter, beer and sex."

My jaw dropped and I looked at him in complete shock. "Dougie…" He looked at me and realized my facial expression and he immediately had the look of worry written all over his face.

"For the sake of my being and for my fun spot, our new apartment is really cool," he said, smiling nervously and fidgeting in his spot on the sofa. Once again men will never understand how a woman's mind works.

I glared at him and was about to reply when our front door slammed open, banging against the wall to reveal Danny, Tom, Harry and Giovanna. It looks like you're safe Doug, but only for now.

"Hey guys!" Dougie exclaimed, literally jumping off the couch to greet them. "You came just in time."

"Why's that mate?" Tom asked curiously as he plopped down on the sofa and grabbing the remote from the coffee table and flipping through the many channels.

"Cara was gonna bite my head off," he replied, hiding behind Harry and occasionally peaking over his shoulder.

"Well whatever it was you did Doug, I bet she has every right to do so," Gio commented, immediately defending me. I gave her a friendly smile as she walked towards me and sitting down on the couch next to me. "And I have a feeling it's about the new flat, am I right Cara?"

"You betcha," I said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey, guess what I brought?" I heard Danny suddenly say, giving us a toothy, yet mischievous, grin. I watched him rummage through a brown colored messenger bag that I just recently noticed before he revealed a six pack of beer. "I thought we all could have some fun and chill out and I know for a fact that Dougie has more beer."

"Yes! We're gonna get pissed tonight!" Dougie exclaimed, taking a bottle of _Corona_ out of the pack, "Well… except Cara… she doesn't drink."

"C'mon Cara, it'll be fun!"

"Why would I want to drink something that can potentially kill me? Besides, I honestly don't want to deal with a hangover in the morning," I replied, grabbing the remote from Tom and changing the channel to the science network.

"That's what medicine and sleeping is for!" Danny exclaimed, handing out the bottles of beer. "It'll be a lot of fun!"

"Nope."

"Damn… Dougie, you could have gotten a bird who actually likes to have fun once in a while," he muttered, sitting down on the floor. "Why did you have to go a date a goody-two-shoes?"

"I don't have a bloody clue," Dougie replied, giving me a small smile, silently letting me know that he was just teasing me.

I continued to listen to them ramble on about me and anything else that crossed their minds until I finished my soda. I mean nothing's wrong with being sober, at least you will know that you'll never need a liver due to poor decisions.

"Hey Doug, can you get me another soda?" I asked, handing him my empty can. "Thanks." I watched him retreat back into the kitchen and moments later return with a large glass of gingerale.

"We ran out of the normal brand of gingerale so all we had was the generic brand," he said as he handed me the glass.

"Oh okay," I replied as I took a sip of the drink and I was immediately greeted with a sour taste. It was almost lemony but I could tell that there were some hints of my favorite soda. "Thanks Doug."

We all continued to sit around and talk about random topics. I watched as everyone else started to become hyper and klutzy from the large amount of beer everyone was drinking. I personally started to feel a weird haze over brain, almost like a fog, but I didn't really pay too much attention to it since I was feeling really happy and having fun.

After hours of just hanging around and several glasses of generic gingerale later, I was feeling too happy and giggly. I remember laughing my butt off at any little thing Dougie or anybody else did and I honestly have no idea as to why.

"Hey Doug… ie… c-can I have s-some more pop," I found myself slurring as I finished off my sixth glass of my beloved gingerale. "That stuff is-is so good!"

"Nah… ya can't… you f-finished it all up! T-the booze is gone!" Dougie cried, leaning up against me. "It's all gone…" He sounded like he was going to be on the verge of tears but I didn't care, I was in too much of a good mood.

"Hahaha Cara! You're drunk!" Danny exclaimed, "Oi… I-I wish I h-had my c-camera…" I then found myself laughing as I watched Danny fall over onto his side, his beer slipping out of his hand and spilling all over my hardwood floors.

"Hahaha Danny!" I exclaimed, thrusting my drink into the air, "You passed out first!"

"He-he did drink a-a lot of beer…" I heard Tom slur as I slumped over onto Dougie's shoulder.

"P-poke him to see if he's alive!" I squeaked suddenly just before I was in another fit of giggles. Then, before I knew it, my world faded to black.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! I don't know why but I have been overly cheery this entire afternoon even though I am completely exhausted and mentally strained since my classes started on wednesday but oh well. I wrote this chapter a couple weeks ago and I like some parts of it but there are some parts where it's kind of awkward and I tried my best to fix it. Well that's just a warning to ya since I am not totally proud of this chapter but at least I like the idea of it... Anyways, I kind of want to tell you guys about a dream I had the other night, it's kind of funny. I dreamt that my entire family found my story off of facebook and they all started to leave reviews about how cheezy this story (as well as Net-Buddies) and I was DEVASTATED! They were making fun of me and stuff and when I woke up I felt like it actually happened and when I went to the computer I actually sighed in relief when I didn't find any embarrassing reviews and stuff. lol. After thinking about it, it is actually not that funny... oops. But that's what happened.**

**And thanks HikariHotaru, Hollis2020, Sophieandblah, and Cullenluver7 for reviewing!!!**

When I woke up, only god knows when, my head throbbed painfully and I found myself awkwardly positioned between on the floor and on the sofa with my limbs carelessly sprawled everywhere. I slowly opened my eyes, blinking back the tears due to the sudden exposure of the sunlight streaming in through the windows. When my eyes finally adjusted, I finally noticed that everyone was still here, passed out from all the alcohol that they had consumed the night before.

I slowly moved to a standing position to observe my surroundings. Dougie was sprawled out on the couch with his arm dangling off the edge of the couch in front of the face of a sleeping Tom Fletcher. That's when I realized that Tom was clad in only a pair of purple boxers with Giovanna at his side. I shivered in disgust at the mere thought of him stripping down or being forced to strip in my very own living room. Danny on the other hand was still in the very same spot that I saw him last, passed out on the floor, snoring away and sleeping in his own beer. And then there was Harry, fast asleep against the wall, cupping his bottle of beer loosely in his hands.

I looked over the rest of the room to see several bags of crisps and beer bottles strewn across the floor along with Tom's clothing. I had a lot of cleaning to do. Then something hit me, a wave of nausea and a painful headache… I have a hangover! Who slipped me the beer? I was furious, everyone knew that I didn't drink yet they secretly snuck alcohol into my drink. That's when I came to the logical conclusion that it was Dougie.

"Dougie you arse!" I exclaimed, slapping him in the arm and startling everyone awake. "You slipped booze into my drink!"

"Ugh… not now Cara, I'm trying to sleep!" he groaned loudly into the seat cushion.

"Doug I could have died from alcohol poison! I might need a new liver and-" Suddenly the phone started to ring, making me squeak in surprise. The loud ring from the phone definitely did not help my throbbing head. I groaned loudly in frustration before clumsily walking towards the kitchen to answer the phone.

"Hello?" I answered, my voice tired and somewhat strained.

"Cara…? Is that you?" the voice on the other end seemed unfamiliar and I was almost afraid to reply.

"Yes it is. Who is this?"

"Dougie's mum, how are ya dear? You sound ill," she replied, sounding worried. My eyes widened in surprise. Why was she calling me?

"Oh I'm fine," I lied, trying to ignore my throbbing headache. "How are you?" I asked politely.

"I'm great, thanks for asking, but I do have a question. Jazzie and I were wondering if we could have dinner tonight at your place around six? We haven't seen you or Dougie in a while and we would love to see your new place…" she replied as my eyes travelled around the messy living room.

"Sure you can come over," I said, trying to sound happy and excited, "and it'll be great for Dougie to see his mum." I walked over to Dougie and hit him on the shoulder, whispering, "Dougie… it's your mum!"

He looked up at me and groaned in annoyance before turning away and grumbling into the pillow.

"I would let you talk to him but he's being a butt and won't get out of bed," I said into the phone. I heard her laugh softly, similar to my own mothers.

"Oh it's okay. I'll talk to him tonight at dinner and hopefully encourage him to get up earlier," she said, chuckling lightly. "Well Cara, we'll see you tonight at six, see you."

"Bye Mrs. Poynter," I said before hanging up and putting the phone back on the jack.

"Dougie!" I exclaimed, smacking him on the back. "Your mum and sister are coming over tonight at six!"

He groaned loudly into the pillow before finally sitting up. "Why?" he asked, rubbing his eyes, attempting to rid them of sleep. "What's the occasion?"

"Dougie, she's your mum! She and Jazzie can see you whenever they want to and they are coming over tonight to see our new flat and to see you! Now, get up, it's almost noon and we have a lot to do," I said quickly as I walked over to Gio who was still fast asleep on the floor. I gently nudged her on the arm as Dougie walked past me, heading to the bathroom.

"Gio… wake up…" I said, nudging her on the shoulder. After a few seconds of poking her in the shoulder, her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Whahh?" she asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes. "Ugh my head… how much did I drink?" She slowly sat up and looked over her surroundings, "I guess we had more than we thought…" She held out her hand and I helped her up onto her feet. "Do you have any Advil or something?"

"Yeah… it's in the kitchen cupboard by the stove and can you get me some too?" I replied, picking up the pillows and placing them back on the couch. A moment later, Giovanna returned with some Advil and a glass of water. I grabbed the glass and I took the two pills and quickly downed them in own gulp. "Thanks."

"Sure… no problem," She said as she wandered back into the kitchen. "Do you need some help cleaning?" she offered as she returned to the living room once again. "It looks like the boys trashed the place…"

I chuckled lightly. "Yeah I do, Doug's mum and sister are coming over at six and I need to at least get the boys out of here."

I walked over to Danny who laid there, still and quiet, but awake. "Danny… you okay?" I asked, kneeling down beside him.

"I am gonna blow chunks!" he exclaimed suddenly, quickly scurrying off to the bathroom and moments later, I heard him ridding the contents of his stomach.

"Eww Danny! I'm in the shower!" Dougie exclaimed, sounding completely disgusted.

I stood up and walked over to Harry who was just sitting there tiredly, just watching us girls.

"C'mon Harry, you gotta get to your own apartment and then you can sleep it off or do whatever, 'kay?" I said, taking the bottle of beer out of his hand and placing it on the nearby end table. "Here, give me your hand and I'll help you to your apartment." I grabbed his hand and pulled him up into an upright position. I wrapped an arm around his waist, making sure he would not fall over. Thank god his apartment was just across the hallway…

I ended up walking him over to his apartment and placing him in his bed. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed him some medicine and a glass of cold water, placing them on his nightstand for whenever he decides to wake up and act more lively.

"Bye Harry," I said quickly before returning to my own apartment to see that Danny and Tom were gone, and Giovanna picking up the empty beer bottles.

"Thanks for helping Gio," I said, picking up the bag of crisps and throwing them away.

"You're welcome and I know that you would help me too if this happened," she replied casually, placing the bottles underneath the sink for later. I gave her a friendly smile before wandering back into the living room and doing some more cleaning. After two hours of scrubbing every nick and cranny, the flat was clean enough to my standards and thankfully my head was feeling almost normal except for the slight buzz feeling. .

"Thank you so much Gio, I wouldn't know what to do without ya, I think the guys would end up killing me," I laughed as I gave her a quick hug.

"You're welcome and call me later, I want to know how it goes," she said, giving me a cheeky grin. I smiled back before closing the door behind her. I glanced up at the clock that hung on the wall beside the door. It was close to four in the afternoon.

"Dougie!" he called out, wandering into the kitchen.

"What?" he asked, wandering into the kitchen, clad in his usual attire which consisted of baggy jeans and a brown plaid shirt.

"Will your mum and sister like pasta? Or would they prefer something different?" I asked, pulling out a couple of pots and pans.

"Uhh pasta is fine and I don't know," he replied leaning up against the counter.

"Dougie, they're your family! You should know what their favorite food is by now…" I scolded, filling the pot with water and letting it come to a boil on the stove.

He laughed. "I don't even know what your favorite food is."

I glared at him in response before returning to my cooking. "Just make sure you don't make a mess between now and when your mum and sister leave tonight, okay? Giovanna and I worked hard trying to get this place spotless."

"Yeah sure, I'll be in my 'man room'," he replied, using air quotations before walking off. I continued to prepare the dinner for tonight which consisted of pasta with sauce, homemade white bread, and salad with several different kinds of dressings. By the time I was finished and with the table set for the evening, it was a half hour to six.

I scurried off to my room and quickly changed into my black, boot leg dress pants; a white button up shirt with short sleeves, and a black vest that matched my pants. I quickly slipped on my heels before heading to the bathroom. I brushed my wavy brown hair and put on some light make up. I know I was never a fan of makeup but I was forced to get used to it ever since I decided to live with Dougie, makeup just comes with the part of dating a celebrity.

As soon as I was finished I heard the doorbell ring and I rushed to his 'man room'.

"Dougie, they're here!" I said, poking my head into the room to see him playing on the computer.

"Oh Okay." He got off the computer and followed me to the front door. I was feeling nervous, almost uneasy. I have met his mother and sister before but we still don't know each other all that well. I sighed, trying to calm my nerves, and then I opened the door.

Mrs. Poynter still looked the same from when I saw her last, almost four months ago. Her short, wavy blonde hair was graying slightly with age, but her bluish gray eyes were still lively and happy as well as her smile. Even to this day, it still surprises me how much Dougie and Jazzie look like their mother; they all share the infamous Poynter nose and bluish gray eyes. After a few years of knowing Jazzie, she tends to die her hair more frequently than anyone I have ever known and today it seemed to be close to a reddish brown that were in soft curls.

"Hi Jazzie, hi Mrs. Poynter," I greeted, giving them both a welcoming hug as they entered our apartment. "It's so nice to see you both." I watched as Dougie greeted his mum and sister, with a smile on his face that couldn't possibly get any wider.

"Dougie, I can't believe I'm seeing you! It's been way too long. You should visit your mum more often," his mum scolded, giving him a warm smile. "How've you been sweetheart?"

"I'm great mum, I've been busy but you get used to it after a while," he answered, giving her a smile. "Hey, do you want to see the rest of the flat?"

"Of course I do, sweetheart! I want to make sure your home comfortable and livable," she replied as we headed into the living room.

I poked Dougie in the side and looked down at me. "See? Our new home needs to be homey and comfortable," I said, referring to the comment he made yesterday.

"What did Dougie say now?" Jazzie asked curiously, a small smile appearing on her face.

"I said that a man needs food, shelter, beer and…" he glanced over at his mother before finishing his statement, "Intimacy?"

Jazzie burst out laughing and smacked Dougie in the shoulder, "When will you learn that women will always control the household, Dougs? It's just the way things are." I looked up at Dougie and gave him a cheeky grin and just stuck out his tongue.

We continued to show them the rest of the flat and let's just say that his mum and sister were very happy with everything, except his 'man room'. Let's just say that his mum and sister, who was laughing the entire time, didn't really approve of his overly sexual, female posters.

"I hope you don't mind but I made pasta for dinner. I asked Dougie what you two usually eat but he was absolutely no help to me," I said as we all sat down for dinner.

"I don't mind at all sweetheart," Mrs. Poynter replied, giving me a friendly smile.

"And Cara, I love this kind of pasta," Jazzie added, taking a spoonful of lasagna on her plate.

"Well that's great," I said, giving them both a happy smile. We continued to eat and chat about nothing in particular, that is, until Mrs. Poynter decided to be all serious and motherly.

"So, what are you two planning on doing?" she asked curiously as she finished up the last of her pasta.

"About what?" Dougie asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"About the future in general I suppose. You two have been together for a long time and I just wanted to know your thoughts," she elaborated. I don't know if I like where this is going…

"Well, I guess we'll just keep doin' what we've been doin'," Dougie replied, staring at his pasta as he poked it with his fork.

"Okay, I guess I just have to ask Cara this," she muttered as she turned to face me. Oh jeez… what's she gonna ask me?

I watched as Dougie as he grabbed his glass of water. Wow… he is zoning out and not even paying attention to his mother.

"When are you two going to have babies?" she asked, completely serious. Suddenly, water sprayed out of Dougie's mouth in complete and utter shock.

"Whahh?!" He was looking at his mum in complete surprise. "What did you just say?" I couldn't believe I was hearing this…

"I want grandbabies!" she repeated, throwing her hands in the air. "I want to see and hold and love my own grandchild and it seems that I am only getting that through you two since Jazzie and her boyfriend just started to date and are nowhere near close to being a serious relationship."

"Oh umm… I-I don't know what to say," I stuttered, trying to make the conversation less awkward.

"Uhh… mum… we haven't talked about that…" Dougie commented, staring at his plate, attempting to avoid all eye contact.

"Oh… I guess I understand, but what about marriage? You two have been dating for two and a half years now. I just assumed that you two had a general idea of what you two want…"

"I guess we don't…" Dougie said, looking up at his mother. Then the room was engulfed in an awkward silence.

"So… uhh… Jazzie? You have a new boyfriend?" I asked, trying to make the awkwardness go away.

"Uhh… yes I do. His name is Brent. He is really sweet and he is on the football team for one of the local colleges. I can never remember the name, it always escapes me…" he replied, giving me a small smile.

"Aww that's really nice. I'm glad you found someone."

"So… when am I gonna meet this bloke? You have to get my approval before you start dating someone…" Dougie said, giving her a small smile.

"Well mum already gave me her decision and that's all that matters," she replied, sticking out her tongue.

"I met him Dougie and he is a gentleman," Mrs. Poynter reassured. Eventually the conversation changed and became less awkward as time went on. The rest of the night went by smoothly and it was close to half past nine by the time Mrs. Poynter and Jazzie left. And let's just say that I was quite relieved.

"Oh jeez… I really wasn't expecting that," I muttered as I cleared away the dining table. "When she started to get serious I thought about the marriage part but I was not expecting her to practically yell out that she wants grandchildren."

"Oh I know…" he said quietly, leaning up against the wall.

"But I think she's partly right. We haven't really given to much thought about the future Doug, we're currently living in the present and we're not even thinking about our future." Once the table was cleaned and free from clutter, I sat down in one of the chairs, silently watching Dougie.

"I think that maybe we should talk about this…" I said quietly, after a moment of silence.

"Well… I don't," he replied, his voice barely above a whisper. "I'll be in my room." He walked towards me and gave me a soft kiss on the cheek before making his way to his 'man room'.

I admit, I want children and to get married, but do I really want to get married when our relationship is still young? Would it even last if we actually did? I sighed and stared down at my hands that lay in my lap. "I guess we did survive dinner Doug, but will we survive long enough to have a future?" I asked quietly into the silence. Nothing answered back.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I know I didn't update last week and I do feel bad, but I have a valid excuse! I am applying to college! If anyone who is currently applying or has already been in my position knows what I'm talking about. It is very hectic, time consuming and completely stressful. This then brings me to my next point. I will not be updating in the next two weeks (possibly three) since my college applications and school are consuming my life (they are even invading my dreams!). So I hope you all understand and don't forget that I do love all of my readers! I'm not neglecting on purpose, it's just that my personal life/future sadly comes before this story. Well thanks for reading this little note, it's probably not that entertaining but thanks anyways! Thanks HikariHotaru for reviewing!!! **

* * *

When I woke up the following morning, I felt like I was at peace, a calming feeling came over me, making me want to stay in bed, curled up in my warm covers forever. That is, until the memory of last nights dinner came flooding back into mind. Why did she have to ask us about that? Everything was going so well between Dougie and me, and then she had to go and ask that? He ended up staying in his _man room_ well into the night, not saying one word to me.

I groaned in frustration and crawled out from underneath the warm covers to start my day. I glanced at the other side of the bed and noticed that Dougie wasn't there, the blankets still partially neat; he didn't even come to bed.

I gave a hearty sigh as I walked to my side of the closet and got dressed in my teacher clothes since I had to go to work today. I slipped on my knee length, black dress and white sweater and heels. I headed into the bathroom and freshened up, brushing my hair and applying some light make up. Is it sad that I can already tell that it is going to be a long day?

I wandered over to his _man room_ and slowly walked inside. I looked around his room to see pieces of paper strewn across the floor with words scribbled across them. My eyes then traveled to the small loveseat to see him fast asleep with his bass held loosely in his arms. He seemed so peaceful and cute… I almost didn't want to wake him but I knew that he and the guys had some work to do for the album.

I walked over to his side and gently pulled his bass away from his grasp and placed it back on the rack on the wall. I walked back to the sofa and gently nudged him on the shoulder. He stirred slightly but didn't wake.

"Dougie…" I said softly, nudging him on the shoulder. His eyes slowly fluttered open and then he screamed. Instinctively I screamed in surprise and after a moment of ear piercing screams, we became silent.

"Why'd ya scream?" I squeaked, rubbing my ears. I watched him sit up and rub the sleep out of his eyes with his fist.

"You were like standing over me and it freaked me out!" he replied, giving me a small smile. "Why were _you_ screaming?"

"I was screaming because you were screaming!" I laughed, smacking him on the shoulder. I moved his legs and sat down beside him.

"How come you didn't come back to bed last night?" I asked quietly after a moment of silence. As I waited for his answer I couldn't help but feel awkward around him, is it because of his mother?

"I guess I just had too much stuff on my mind and I just decided to work on a song or two to distract myself," he mumbled quietly as he stood up, quietly picking up the papers off the floor.

"It was about what your mum said last night, wasn't it?"

He stopped moving and I immediately noticed his tension. "Yeah it was."

I stood up and walked towards him. "Dougie… I love you and whatever happens, happens. We'll deal with it when we're both ready, okay?" my voice was soft and gentle but inside all I wanted to do was get married and have a family. I guess I just have to wait…

"Okay," he said softly, leaning towards me and giving me a chaste kiss.

"Alright Doug, I gotta go. I have to get everything ready for a lab today in class, but I'll be home in time for dinner, 'kay?"

At that moment, there were three loud knocks coming from the entry way. I looked up at Dougie, giving him a confused expression. I honestly doubt that the rest of the guys would be up so early so, who could be at our door?

Dougie and I wandered towards the front door and when I opened it I was surprised to see who on the other side. I was kind of expecting to see their manager, but I was definitely not expecting this!

"Josh… what are you doing here?" There stood my brother Josh, less than three feet away with a smile plastered over his young face. That's when I noticed the young, petite woman standing beside him, sharing the same bright smile as my brother. What's going on?

"Hey Cara, can we come in?" Josh greeted, motioning inside out apartment.

"Yeah, sure. Come on in," I said quickly, motioning them to come inside. As they entered I couldn't help but look at the young woman who seemed just as happy as my brother. She was very short and slender with olive colored skin and brown eyes that matched her cascading silky, brown hair. Overall she was very pretty and Greek looking.

"So, Josh, are you going to introduce us?" I asked, looking at the woman who has yet to say a word.

"Oh, right… this is Sofia, my fiancée," he said as I gave her a quick and friendly hug. Then his words finally sunk in. Fiancée?

"You're engaged?" I squealed, lunging at him and embracing him in a bone crushing hug. "Oh my god, I'm so happy for you two!" I pulled away from him, giving him a cheery smile. I bet Sofia is thoroughly creeped out right about now… I'll be the crazy sister-in-law!

"Wow… uhh… thanks," Josh mumbled, giving me a weird look. "So mom never told ya about me and Sofia?"

I looked up at him, raising an eyebrow in confusion. Mom was supposed to tell me about this? Well obviously she failed to do so.

"Well, Sofia? This is my boyfriend Dougie Poynter," I said, introducing Dougie who has remained silent the entire time. I still think he's bipolar… that or just bored out of his mind.

"Well, I actually have to go to work but feel free to stay and hang out," I commented as I led them into the living room.

"Well, uhh… Cara? Sofia and I were actually wondering if you can help us with something…"

"Uhh sure, what is it?"

"Well, we were wondering if we can stay here with you for a couple of weeks and help Sofia with the wedding plans, but the thing is… Sofia doesn't speak much English…"

I raised an eyebrow and turned to face Sofia. "She has no idea what we're saying?" I asked in disbelief.

"Most of it, yeah."

I looked at Sofia and she gave me a small smile. How is this even going to work? It's not like I remember how to speak Greek.

"So… will you do it?"

I sighed. Once again I give in too easily. "Okay, I'll do it, but only because of her, okay? Every bride-to-be needs help with plans."

"Thanks Cara," Josh replied, giving me a small smile. At that moment I heard the clock strike eight, if I didn't leave now I will definitely be late for work.

"Okay you guys, I really have to go or I'm gonna be late. We'll work out the wedding details after, okay?" I announced, giving Dougie a quick kiss on the cheek. "Bye you guys." I waved good-bye. Grabbed my work tote that lay by the door and left. Today was definitely going to be a long day.

When I got home after school, I entered my apartment to see Sofia sitting quietly by herself at the kitchen table. I understand why Dougie is gone, but Josh?

"Hi Sofia," I greeted as I placed my bag on the table, "Where's Josh?"

"Josh…?" she repeated back softly with a thick Greek accent. I sighed; this is going to be difficult.  
"Okay, never mind. How about we go dress shopping?" I suggested, silently hoping that she would understand.

"Okay," she replied, nodding her head slightly. Okay, she must have understood something!

"Alright, let's get going then," I said as I pulled my car keys out of my pocket. We left the apartment and got into my car. I ended up driving a few blocks down the road to a bridal shop that wasn't really well known, my plan was to avoid the paparazzi at all costs.

We walked inside and we were immediately greeted with hundreds of wedding dresses of various styles: modern, old fashioned, simple… they had everything.

At that moment, we were greeted with a friendly looking old woman with a smile on her face that seemed oddly familiar. Her hair was a dark brown with graying hair and bright green eyes. She seemed to be in her late fifties or early sixties, but despite her age she looked very friendly and kind, and not mean and cruel like some of the other older women I have met in the past.

"Welcome, how may I help you two?" the woman asked, flashing us an even cheerier smile. Maybe she doesn't get many customers?

"Well, we need a wedding dress for my friend Sofia here, but just to warn ya she doesn't speak much English and I don't speak much Greek," I replied.

"Oh alright, feel free to roam around and if you two need anything let me know." I nodded and we walked off.

I watched Sofia roam around the store in complete amazement and happiness. She would pick up a dress off the rack, gazing at their beauty before she tried it on, and then she would place them back on the rack. I was honestly excited to be here at first, but after watching her go through this never ending process for two hours, I was starting to feel restless.

I wandered away from the general area that Sofia searched to look at the more old fashioned wedding dresses. They were all so beautiful, with vast amounts of lace and beads all put together in an intricate design. Just by looking at them all made me want to get married even more now.

I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair. I always thought that I would be the first one to marry, not my brother Josh. He was the man-whore who is in the movies nowadays and he never had a serious relationship.

I sighed in defeat as I wandered away from the 1950s style dresses to another that looked even older. I rummaged through the rack disinterestedly when a certain dress caught my eye.

I took the dress off the rack and gazed at it, it was simple yet it was elegant and different. The gown was long and pure white, with silk like straps that crossed in the back. And then the pendant, with white a silver beads, placed in a floral design just under the breasts. The dress was simply elegant and beautiful.

I wanted it.

But I was the one not getting married. Oh bugger.

I sighed as I placed the dress back on the rack. Life sucks. I was about to walk away when I heard a familiar voice coming from behind me.

"There is no harm in trying on a wedding dress when even though it is not your wedding," she said softly. I turned around to see the old woman, giving me a small smile. Then it hit me. I suddenly remembered who this woman was. How come I didn't think of it before?

"Oh my god, Flo!" I squeaked. I haven't seen Flo since I met her on tour a couple of years ago but apparently she's been keeping in touch with the boys by sending them letters and presents. She's almost like their grandmother.

"It took you long enough Cara," she laughed, giving me a bright smile. "How are you and the boys doing?"

"Oh we're doing well. They've been off doing their own thing with the album and anything else you can imagine," I replied, smiling. "I still can't believe it's you! I haven't seen you since I went on tour with the boys a couple of years ago."

"I know dear, but I have been busy. I have been working in this store non stop trying to make everything perfect. I ended up selling my flat and moving in upstairs. It may be small but I am quite happy with everything," she explained, "Now… what's stopping you from trying on that wedding dress? I don't see any harm in that."

I sighed, I really didn't feel like talking about this. "I'm not getting married and I don't think Dougie ever wants to get married so I don't want to get my hopes up."

Her smile faltered at my explanation and I noticed her mood turn from friendly to motherly. "Honey, you'll get married one day and if you really like the dress I don't see the harm in trying it on," she said quietly, giving me a reassuring smile. She picked up the dress off the rack and handed it to me. "Just try it on."

I gave her a smile and walked into the nearest dressing room. I stripped down to my knickers and slipped on the dress. I walked out and I saw Flo staring at me in awe. I felt embarrassed and overly shy as a light blush crept up into my cheeks. But despite being bashful, I felt beautiful and pretty; I would love to wear fancy dresses everyday if it made me feel this good.

"Come look at yourself in the mirror honey," Flo said, pointing towards the old fashioned, full length mirror in the corner. I skipped excitedly over to the mirror and once I saw myself, I couldn't believe it. I looked pretty, I even _felt_ pretty. "See? No harm," Flo said quietly as she appeared at right beside me.

"You married too?" I turned around to see Sofia looking at me questioningly.

"No…" I sighed sadly. "No I'm not. I just wanted to try it on," I admitted and then my happy-go-lucky thoughts came crashing back down to earth. I wasn't the one getting married. I hate reality.

As I walked back to the dressing room, I couldn't help but noticed a weird clicking noise coming from outside, but I tried my best to ignore it.

"Okay. Dress is pretty," she commented, pointing at my dress. I looked back at her and smiled. "I found dress," she said softly as she held up her dress. It was an off white and was covered in beads and lace. It was very old fashioned looking but the dress seemed to suit her personality and her Greek culture.

"Oh okay, I'll buy it for you, okay? Just give me a sec to change," I replied as I walked inside the dressing room. I honestly didn't want to take it off, I didn't want to put on my teacher clothes but I had to. If I could, I bet that I would run out of the store with the dress in hand and force Dougie to marry me, but that might be a little cruel…

I changed out of the dress and back into my teacher clothes. I walked out of the dressing room with the dress in my hands and placed it back on the rack. I walked over to the register where Sofia and Flo waited patiently.

"Do you really like your dress? I want you to be sure before I buy it," I questioned as I took out my credit card. I watched Sofia place the dress, a pair of shoes and a veil on the counter. Sofia nodded excitedly as a vibrant smile appeared on her face.

"Okay then, here's my card," I replied as I handed Flo my credit card. I still couldn't believe that she is marrying my brother! What could she possibly see in him? When Flo handed me back my card and gave the bag to Sofia is when I heard the clicking noise again. I looked up from the counter and curiously looked outside and gasped. How did they find me? I screamed mentally. Outside stood seven or more paparazzi, crazily taking pictures. This is not good…

"Oh crap…" I groaned in frustration, pulling out my mobile. Robert will know what to do… I hope.

"Oh dear…" I heard Flo say in surprise as she scurried over to the front windows and closed the curtains.

"'Ello?"

"Robert? I need your help," I said frantically into the phone. "I took Sofia to the bridal shop and I tried on a dress just for the heck of it and the paparazzi are here!" No harm my ass…

I heard him sigh heavily into the phone. "Don't leave, okay? You guys are at the old fashioned dress shop down the street? That's where Doug said you two would probably go," he asked, his voice slightly panicked and strained.

"Yeah… that's where we are," I sighed, looking at the closed off windows.

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay, thanks." I closed my mobile and placed it back in my pocket. Now we just have to wait…

"Does this happen everywhere you go?" Flo asked curiously from behind the register.

I sighed; I was tired and really annoyed. Why can't I have at least _some_ peace? "Pretty much. I could go to the movies with Doug or Gio and we get mobbed," I replied quietly, looking at the front door, waiting for Robert to come and save the day.

We waited five agonizingly quiet minutes before Robert came running in through the door, completely out of breath. "Oh my god… they've gone mad!" he exclaimed, trying the catch his breath. "I was running like a mad man trying to get in here. They practically attacked me."

"What are we going to do Rob? They are most likely already thinking of headlines!" I exclaimed, running my hands anxiously through my hair. "This is a disaster!"

"Look," he sighed, "I think we should do a small interview or a statement. I think that might be best."

"Oh my gosh, you serious? But there will still be rumors and such! The guys are gonna be so mad for all of the unnecessary publicity," I groaned, slumping on the countertop.

"Cara… it'll be fine. We'll just give a statement and if it makes you feel any better, I will do all of the talking, okay?" he reassured, giving me a small smile.

"Okay," I groaned as I pried myself off the counter and walked over to him.

"You ready?"

"No."

"Good. C'mon," he said quickly, grabbing me by the crook of my elbow so I couldn't run. Damn you Robert Cliff…

He dragged me outside and Sofia followed behind us. We were immediately greeted with several camera flashes going off within seconds of each other as well as loud, incomprehensible voices.

"Oi, quiet down and we'll answer your questions!" he bellowed into the crowd as I silently wished that I was elsewhere.

The crowd of paparazzi quieted down except for the occasional click of a camera going off. "Alright, Cara is not engaged, her friend here is," the crowd suddenly erupted in shouts of questions and I was immediately blinded by more camera flashes. "Cara just wanted to try on a dress just for the heck of it. Cara is not engaged to Dougie Poynter!" he bellowed into the crowd. "C'mon Cara, get going. Drive immediately home," he ordered as he let go of my elbow and ushered Sofia and I to my car.

We scrambled to get into my car as the paparazzi ran towards us. "Hurry! Get in!" I squeaked as I literally jumped into my car. As soon as Sofia was safely inside the car, I locked the doors and sped off. What a great ending to a long and almost uneventful day…

* * *

**Oh before I forget! The winner, AKA Elizabeth, will make her first appearance in the next chapter!!! Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you all had a great thanksgiving! I'm so sorry for the lack of updates in the past two months. School has been crazy and college applications have been controlling my life. Also, Cullenluver7's character, Elizabeth Grayson, is finally appearing in this chapter! It's not a big part but she'll appear more and more as the story continues! Well thank you all for waiting so long and I hope you are all happy with the update! Happy Thanksgiving!**

* * *

It has been one week since the incident at Flo's wedding shop. I found it almost awkward between Dougie and me, but as the week progressed it got a little bit better. Even though it was less awkward between us, the paparazzi and magazines still claim that Dougie and I are engaged and that we'll be getting married on the shores of Hawaii. Where did Hawaii come from?

I slowly sat up in my bed, still exhausted but my wandering thoughts just wanted to keep me up. It also didn't help that I felt extremely bloated. Just as I swung my legs off the bed, I felt him grab my wrist and mumble a few disgruntled words into his pillow.

"Doug, I have no idea what you just said," I pointed out, smiling at his antics.

"Cara!" he groaned into the pillow like an annoyed child. He lifted his head up off the pillow and turned to face me. "Please have sex with me!" he begged, his lower lip pouting and his eyes pleading.  
I giggled. I guess _that_ part of the relationship hasn't changed.  
"Please Cara," he begged, tugging at my wrist, "You have been depriving me all week!"

"Dougie… we did it last night," I pointed out, cracking a smile.

"Fine… can we have a quickie then?"

"Nope!" I gently tugged at my wrist and he let me go. "Because sex is supposed to roma-"

"Romantic, special and _loving_," he mimicked, slapping his forehead in aggravation. "You're really killing me here, woman," he laughed, sitting up and swinging his legs off the bed.

I got up off the bed and walked over to his side. "How about tonight? We can go on a romantic date and then when we come back here we can-"

"Finally have some sex?" Dougie exclaimed excitedly. I giggled as a smile crept onto my face.

"Yes, Doug. We can _finally_ have sex," I laughed, leaning into his body as he hugged me around my waist.  
"Yes! Your idea is bloody brilliant!" he said excitedly, looking up at me. I looked down at him, staring into his bluish gray eyes as I leaned in to give him a sweet kiss. Just as his hands started to roam up my waist I pulled away with a small smile playing at my lips.

"Alright Doug, you've got a photo shoot in a couple of hours so go get dressed and stuff," I said, pulling away from his warm body and walking to my closet.

"You are evil!" Dougie laughed, "You tease me and I bloody love it… except when nothing happens afterwards!"

I laughed. By the way he acts one would think that he is a sex deprived teenager instead of a grown man. Grown man? That's kind of a weird thought. He's more like a horny college student.

"Tonight Doug," I laughed as I walked inside my closet and picked out my outfit. I actually picked out one of Ashley's old outfits that she gave me a couple of months ago and I was really happy that I didn't have to wear any of my teacher clothes. Thank god it's Saturday.

Just as we finished freshening up for the day, I heard the front door burst open and slam against the wall.

"We're here!" Danny yelled at the top of his lungs as we rounded the corner. One of these days he is going to create a big, gaping hole in the wall.

"We can tell," I said, giving him a friendly smile. "But is it possible that you can open the door slower? I don't want the knob to cause a hole in the wall."

His face dropped and his mouth formed an 'O' shape. Really… they are like little kids! Except Harry… he's too manly looking…

"Alright, let's get going before we're late like last time boys," Gio said suddenly as she ushered us all out of the apartment. "Robert was pretty ticked last time so let's not make it happen twice."

"Yup, c'mon let's go!" I agreed, ushering them out the door. The group spilt once we got outside. Gio, Harry, and Izzy all got into Tom's Mini Cooper, and Dougie, Danny and I getting into my car. As I drove off it was kind of quiet considering that the guys never really shut up. As my thoughts wandered elsewhere, trying to figure out why they were so quiet is when I suddenly noticed his hand linger towards my lap and grasp my hand. Aww Dougie!

He played with my fingers as I drove down the street, counting them all silently in his head, and then proceeded to place my hand on his lap. I just hoped he wouldn't pull any stunts while I was driving.

He continued to play with my fingers, folding them all except for my pointer finger. Before I knew it my finger was centimeters away from his nose.

"Eww Dougie!" I exclaimed, pulling my hand away and gripping the steering wheel.

"What? I had a bogey and it needed pickin'," he said, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Then use your own finger!" I laughed. Danny laughed loudly from the backseat, occasionally snorting and laughing even harder as a result. I lied… they are not horny college men… they're teenagers!

Just as Danny's laughter started to die down, we arrived at our destination. Hopefully Dougie won't try to do anything else…

I parked my car out front and we quickly got out and walked inside. No matter how many times I come here, this building will still amaze me. Large windows, towering ceilings, white marble floorings and constant hum of music.

"Your mouth is open… again," Dougie whispered into my ear. I snapped it shut and gave him an embarrassed smile. "Oops."

The rest of the gang finally arrived, and we all made our way to the ninth floor for the photo shoot. As soon as the elevator doors opened and we stepped out, we were immediately greeted by make-up artists, fashion designers and photographers.

"C'mon boys… follow me," said an overly cheery young man, clad in dark skinny jeans and a white button up shirt. "We have a lot to do boys!" Dougie placed a quick kiss on my cheek before following this guy. Then it was just me and the girls.

"How is it possible that he can be so cheery so early in the morning? It's close to impossible!" Gio exaggerated, stifling a yawn. "I'm more of an afternoon or nighttime person." She smiled.

We walked over to the small seating area where the photo shoot would take place and waited. "Except Cara… she loves school and mornings," Gio laughed, plopping down in a chair.

"Of course I do! That's my job!" I replied, flashing her a smile.

"You know what? I think we should hang out at Gio's place afterwards and have some girl time… it's been a while since we've acted all girly and stuff," suggested Izzy.

"What? Why my place?"

"Because we always end up crashing at Cara's and my house is currently messy so, your place is the best option at the moment."

"Oh fine," Gio mumbled, struggling to hide her smile. At that moment, the guys came walking out of the dressing room, making their way to the white screen and camera.

"Okay boys… James and his assistant will be here momentarily. If you boys need anything let me know!" said the cheery young man before wandering off to do some more, and most likely meaningless, work. Honestly, just showing where people need to be and whatnot is just a plain and boring job!

After a few minutes of silence and watching the guys chat and goof around when James and his assistant finally came over. "'Ello boys!" greeted James in a thick French accent. "How are you all?" he asked politely, shaking hands with the boys and giving us girls a kiss on the cheek. "This is my assistant, Elizabeth Grayson. She is new, she started her job two weeks ago," James introduced. I looked over to see who James was talking about.

Emily is a slender young woman with light brown hair that was up in a messy bun. Her eyes are a sparkling hazel, and along with her vibrant smile there were two small dimples on each cheek. As I looked closer, she had a small scar on her right cheek. She was very pretty and I think Danny does too as I noticed him staring at her with his mouth open slightly. That's Danny for ya!

"Hey guys," she greeted, and that's when I noticed she was American. I haven't heard an American accent in ages! I looked over at Danny and noticed that Tom was whispering something into his ear and Danny's mouth immediately snapped shut. They'll be teasing him for ages!

After the introductions were made the photo shoot continued. They guys made some serious poses, goofy ones and just plain embarrassing pictures. They may like the pictures now… but when they are plastered on magazines and such they will regret it.

When the guys finished up their photo shoot, they changed back into their original outfits and made their way to the small seating area.

"Hey Cara!" Dougie squeaked, embracing me in a tight hug.

"Nice to see you too!" I laughed as he finally let me go. I looked around me and I noticed that Danny was not here. "Where's Danny?"

"Trying to get that bird's number," Dougie replied, stepping aside and pointing behind him. I looked past him to see Danny talking to Emily with a smile on his face. She looked down at the floor and shyly placed a stray hair behind her ear.

Dougie stepped back in front of me, making me very curious of whether Danny was going to be turned down or not. Who am I kidding… who turns down a date with Danny Jones?

"You wanna go out to lunch?" he asked, taking my hand and holding it in his.

"Well, I actually have plans."

"What? You're turning down the infamous Dougie Poynter?"

"Hmmm… why yes, yes I am," I replied, smiling.

"Aww poo… what are you doing?"

"Well, Izzy and I are gonna hang out at Gio's place to have some quality girl time."

"You mean girl-on-girl time?" He asked hopefully, a smile playing at his lips.

"No!" I smacked him hard on the arm, "I don't do that!"

"Ah, but it would be awesome if you did!" I raised my hand again and he flinched away. I'll get you next time Mr. Poynter!

"Guys! Guys!" Danny exclaimed, running towards us in excitement. "I got her number!"

"What?" I asked, pretending to be clueless.

"I got Elizabeth's number!" he said excitedly with a toothy grin on his face.

"Aww good for you Danny," I replied, giving him a smile.

"C'mon Cara, let's get going!" Izzy said suddenly, pulling me by the arm.

"Okay." I followed her and Gio to the elevator and once we were on the main level we hopped into my car and headed back to our apartment building.

"I am so happy we're doing this you guys, it was about time that we had some girl time," Gio commented as we headed up to her and Tom's apartment.

"Yeah I know!" We all walked inside and I plopped down on the arm chair, suddenly feeling tired and I still had that bloated feeling from this morning. I frowned… I hope I'm not getting sick.

Gio and Izzy sat down on the sofa and looked at me. "You okay?" Izzy asked, "You don't look too good."  
"Ehh… I'm okay I guess. There's just a lot of stuff on my mind," I mumbled as I rubbed my eyes tiredly.

"You wanna share? Everything you say will not leave this room," Gio encouraged.

"C'mon girl, spill."

"Oh fine…" I mumbled, sinking lower into my chair. "It's not fair how my brother is getting married before me! I always thought that I would get married before him… even my own mother thought that I would get married first. Now him and his fiancée are staying with us so now it's kind of awkward between me and Dougie… well, not sexually at least. I want to get married!" I rambled, slapping my hands down on the arms of the chair. "And it doesn't help that I feel sick, tired and bloated!" I groaned, closing my eyes.

"Wow…" Gio mumbled silently.

"Hmmm… I actually have no idea what to tell you Cara," Izzy admitted. "All I can really say is go to the doctor and if it's meant to be, you two will get married soon."

"Yeah I know… I just want it to happen now," I groaned, attempting to sit up.

"Everything will work out you know… Tom and I have been together since high school and every little problem that we've had seemed to work out eventually," Gio added hopefully.

"I sure hope so," I mumbled, leaning forward in my chair. "So besides my problems… how are you guys?" We sat there for a good couple of hours, just talking about everything and anything that came to our minds before I received a text message from Dougie claiming that he was at the studio with the guys and wanted to be picked up.

"Alright girls, I gotta go. Dougie wants me to pick him up at the studio," I said, standing up and walking towards the front door.

"Ugh… that means the boys will be here in a bit and that means trouble and no food left in the fridge," Gio groaned.

"It's your turn my friend!" I laughed, flashing her a smile. I opened the door and left her apartment, making my way to my car outside. Once outside I did a quick check of my surroundings to see no lurking paparazzi. I quickly hopped into my car and drove off, heading in the direction of the studio.

As soon as I pulled up in front of the studio, Dougie came running out and hopping into my car. "Hi Cara!" He greeted in an overly excited manner, "let's go eat! I'm starving!"

"Didn't you eat lunch?" I asked as I drove off.

"Yeah, but I'm still hungry," he answered. "Let's go to _Launceston Place_, okay?"

"Okay Doug." I turned down several streets, going in all directions, before we finally arrived at the restaurant. The restaurant was packed, but despite so many people being in the restaurant it was way too quiet to my liking. We were seated in a booth towards the back of the restaurant away from the crowd of people.

"So, Mr. Poynter, it looks like I didn't turn you down after all, huh?" I smiled, looking over the menu.

"Well if you did then you'd be missing out cuz I'm such a hottie."

"Oh really?"

"Hmmhmm… and I am a freak in bed."

"Well that's because you've watched too many pornos," I smirked.

"Ouch," he said, placing a hand on his chest, "That really hurt."

"You'll get over it," I smiled, setting the menu down.

"Ouch… double whammy, huh?" he pointed out, pretending to wipe away a tear.

"Yup," I said, nodding my head. At that moment the waiter came and took our orders, and shortly after our beverages and meals were delivered to our table. We ate our dinner, chatting away and me, occasionally, ignoring Dougie's perverted comments, when I noticed a small crowd forming near the entrance of the restaurant, all clad in running sneakers and fancy cameras…

"Hey Dougie…?"

"Yeah?" he replied, completely oblivious to the group of paparazzi forming.

"I think the paparazzi found us."

Dougie looked up from his plate of food and looked over to the entrance of the restaurant. At that moment, they must have spotted us for camera flashes immediately blinded me.

We quickly stood up, threw money down onto the table and ran. Dougie grabbed my hand and we ran into the kitchen, dodging workers and chefs, attempting to outrun the paparazzi. We ran out the back door and ran to my car. We jumped in and I quickly sped off out of the parking lot.

"Well that was fun," Dougie laughed, looking out the back window. "They're not following us so you can slow down now." I slowed the car down to the proper speed limit.

"I'm actually starting to get tired of worrying about the paparazzi showing up everywhere we go. Aren't you?"

"Cara… it comes with the job description, hun." Within a few minutes we were home and we quickly ran inside our apartment for cover and protection from peering eyes.

"So… now comes the fun part," Dougie said as I locked the front door.

"Oh really?" I asked, turning around to face him. He walked towards me and I leaned up against the door.

"Time to get my freak on," he smiled.

I laughed before he captured my lips in a frenzied kiss. His hands cupped my cheeks, pulling my closer. With moments like these… I can easily love him even more.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I'm really sorry for the lack of updates. My school district has suffered from 3 deaths in the past few months, and school has been hard because of all of the exams and final projects. So this is the only time I actually had to update. I'll try to be better about updating! **

It was late morning and I was already bored out of my mind. It was Sunday and many businesses and stores were closed so that meant staying home. When I got up around eight, I immediately went to work cleaning around the apartment and whatnot until I had nothing else to do which meant that all I had to do was grade some homework assignments. Dougie on the other hand just wandered into his 'man' room once he woke up and hasn't left it at all so far.

I sighed, rubbing my aching stomach. The bloated feeling hasn't gone away and no matter what medicine I take, the pain still resides in my belly. I just hope it goes away sometime soon. I leaned back in my armchair and placed my legs up on my desk. I hate being bored…

After a few minutes of complete silence and gazing out the window, the doorbell suddenly rang, startling me. I quickly placed my feet firmly back on the floor and hopped out of my chair. I left my study and when I answered the door, I was surprised to see Robert Cliff.

"Hi Robert, how are ya?" I asked politely, motioning for him to step inside.

"I'm doing well, how about you?" he asked, seeming more professional than usual.

"Could be better," I replied, shutting the front door. "How's the media treating McFly?" I asked as we sat down on the sofa. At that moment, Dougie wandered into the living room, still clad in his _Mickey Mouse_ pajama bottoms.

"Hey Cliff," he greeted, plopping down on the sofa next to me.

"Mornin' Dougie," Robert greeted. "I wanted to talk to you about the group's publicity."

"What about it?" Dougie asked, stifling a yawn.

"I think you guys need some positive publicity… you know, to try to distract the paparazzi and magazines," replied Robert, playing with the hem of his sleeve.

"Yeah, I can understand that," I said thoughtfully, trying to guess what he had in mind.

"Well… while I was in my office, I came up with the idea that all of you should-" Suddenly, our front door slammed open to reveal the rest of the gang, including Giovanna and Izzy.

"Danny! One day you're gonna put a hole in my wall!" I exclaimed, turning to face them all.

"Ha-ha… oops," he laughed nervously as he peeked behind the door. He sighed in relief, "I haven't busted your wall."

"Yet…" I said, giving him a playful glare.

"As I was saying…" Robert announced loudly to catch our attention once again. "While I was in my office, I came up with the idea that all of you should volunteer at the homeless shelter today and help out. You guys will be handing out food, cooking, cleaning up and socializing with its guests."

"What?" Danny asked in disbelief, "We really have to help?" At that moment, Tom lifted up his hand and smacked Danny upside the head. "Dude! What the bloody hell was that for?"

"They have no money and they are living a crappy life… the least we can do is volunteer," Tom said, slightly agitated due to his friend's lack of kindness.

Robert looked nervously around the room, "So is it settled? You will volunteer?"

"Yeah we will," Harry clarified, "When will we leave?"

"Actually… right now," he answered, "The guys will help cook and greet the people. The girls will help serve food. Elizabeth will be meeting us there and she'll be taking some pictures so we can put them on the McFly website. Is that okay with everyone?" I nodded, actually happy to be doing something productive besides sitting around and staring out the window.

"Yeah that's fine," I replied since no one else was really saying anything.

"Alright… then let's get going."

We all left the apartment and made our way to the homeless shelter. Danny rode with me and Dougie all the way there, and this time Dougie didn't try to use my finger for anything nose related. But as I looked in my rearview mirror, I noticed Danny with a dreamy expression and glazed eyes.

"Hey Danny," Dougie said, turning around to see his best friend.

"Yeah mate?" Danny asked, slightly more aware of what was going on around him, but he still had that dreamy expression on his face.

"Make sure to keep your jaw closed when you see Elizabeth!" Dougie teased, smiling like a little kid and squirming in his seat.

"Hey!" Danny yelled, kicking the back of Dougie's seat. Dougie laughed like an evil child. "And make sure not to drool too!"

Before I knew it, Danny had leaned forward and started to slap Dougie's arms. Dougie retaliated and hit him back. Just this one moment of teasing turned into a full out slapping war. My car was shaking, and besides the slapping noises, Dougie and Danny were both yelling at the top of their lungs.

"Guys!" I yelled, hoping to grab their attention, but it failed. I kept one arm on the steering wheel and used the other to pinch Dougie and Danny on the shoulder. Well that got their attention.

"Ow!"

"Yeah Ow!"

Danny and Dougie both looked at me in annoyance for interrupting their little spat. Men…

"Stop fighting!" I exclaimed, gripping the steering wheel tightly with both hands. I glanced over at Dougie to see him looking at Danny.

"What were we fighting about again?" Dougie asked, almost innocently.

"I actually don't remember… I was too into kicking your arse," Danny laughed. Danny leaned back in his seat and stared out the window. Dougie turned around and placed his hand on my thigh. If both my hands weren't on the steering wheel, I think I would have strangled them both.

I pulled over on the side of the road in front of the shelter. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down before getting out of the car.

"What the bloody hell were you guys doing?" Tom laughed, hopping out of his car and walking up to Dougie and Danny. "You guys were shaking the entire car!"

"Dougie decided to tease Danny about Elizabeth and that led to a full out slapping war," I answered, slightly annoyed.

"Hey Cara," Gio greeted as she and Izzy walked towards me. "You okay?"

"A little fried, but I think I'll be okay," I said, trying to smile. "I have no idea how you two can be on tour with them for months at a time and not kill them." Despite being Dougie's girlfriend, I have never been with him for a whole tour, only for a couple days or a week at most. I give them credit.

"You'll learn to tune them out soon, you have to or you'll go insane," Izzy laughed. Just then, I noticed Robert pulling over to the side of the road behind Tom's Mini.

"You all ready?" He asked, getting out of his car. We nodded and we walked up the steps to the front door. Robert jiggled the handle and it swung open. We walked inside to see it was mobbed with homeless people. It was a fairly large room, filled with several tables. People of all different ages and sizes roamed around socializing with each other and in general, having a good time. A bright flash then caught my attention, I looked around the room in search of what caused it, and then I noticed it was Elizabeth. She was talking to some of the people and taking their pictures.

I glanced over at Danny to see his dreamy expression once again on his face. He is definitely crushing on her.

"Elizabeth!" Robert called out to catch her attention. She looked up and towards the front entrance; she smiled noticing it was McFly and the gang.

"Hey guys," she greeted, her voice soft and gentle. She almost seemed nervous for she kept fiddling with her camera.

"Hi Elizabeth," Danny greeted, a small smile on his face. She gave him a shy smile before looking at Robert.

"I'll need you to take some pictures of the guys cooking, greeting people, and the girls handing out food and socializing, okay?" Robert explained.

"Yup, sure thing."

"Okay guys, go to the kitchen, it's back there and follow Mrs. Miller's directions." Dougie gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before following the guys into the kitchen.

"Now girls… I want you to socialize and hand out the foods, okay?" I nodded and made me way to the first row of tables. This will be one interesting day.

Throughout the day, I was slapped on the behind around six times by perverted old men, flirted with too many times, and hugged pretty much everyone. This pretty much goes for Izzy, Gio and Elizabeth too, but Elizabeth was pretty much surprised and unsure of what to do each time.

The guys on the other hand definitely had some bad moments in the kitchen. They burned soup, how they managed to that I do not know, and they burned some cold sandwiches, once again, I have no idea how. I'm just glad that they don't cook at home.

Half way through the day, we changed shifts. The girls and I would be doing the cooking, thank god, no one else will be dying today, and the guys will be socializing.

The rest of the day went well and smoothly. The guys were flirted with by the women, and Danny claims that he was goosed, but I somehow doubt that since women hardly ever act on their pervish needs like men.

Then, before I knew it, the day was over and many people had left for the night to visit other shelters and whatnot. Us girls were cleaning up the dining hall and the kitchen while the guys were interviewed by some reporter on BBC. I felt like I should probably be angry with them for not helping us clean up, but for some odd reason, I wasn't. I actually felt calm… and happy. Then again, whenever I'm cleaning, I get in the zone… that's pretty much whenever I clean, I must clean every nook and cranny.

When the interview was finished, the guys gave the happy, fan-girl reporter, their autographs before helping us finish the cleaning. Every girl wants a piece of McFly… I bet even guys do too, but they won't admit it because they don't want to seem like they belong to the other side of the rainbow.

When we finally finished cleaning up, we headed outside and Mrs. Miller locked the front door.

"Thanks again everyone, I am sure that they all had a great time. The cooking could have been a little bit better, but the girls did a fine job," she said, smiling. I looked over at Dougie and stuck out my tongue in a childish manner. Ha!

"Well, thanks for the opportunity Mrs. Miller," Tom said politely, "It was great for all of us to do something good for the community on a more personal level."

"You're welcome and feel free to volunteer anytime, the help is always needed," she smiled, "Well, I've best be going now… I have a family at home to feed now. Have a good night now." We said our good-byes and waved her off. She is such a sweet woman…

"Alright… let's get going!" Robert announced, "I'll see you guys tomorrow at the studio, okay?"

"Yup," Harry replied, "And we'll be there on time this time."

Robert laughed, "You better be." He hopped into his car and drove off.

"Hey Cara!" I looked in the direction of who called my name to see Gio looking at me. I walked over to her, "What's up?"

"Can you drive Izzy and Harry home too? Tom and I are going on a date," she asked.

"Yeah… sure. Why now though?"

"I have no clue…" Gio replied, flashing Tom a smile, "But it's Tom… he probably has something fun planned for the night that he's not letting me in on."

"Oh well… have fun tonight and fill me in on the details tomorrow," I smiled, walking away. I glanced to my left to see Danny shyly saying good-bye to Elizabeth. "I'll call you later," he said, giving her a quick hug good-bye. I honestly hope it'll work out between her and Danny, I think they both need it. Danny watched her walk into the street to catch a cab, and then she was gone.

"Harry, Izzy…. You're riding with me," I announced, hopping into my car. Everyone then piled into my car, all squished and uncomfortable, but the good news was that home was only a short fifteen minutes away.

Once we got home, it looked like a clown car as we all tried to escape my small car. It was the longest and most uncomfortable car ride I have ever had… never again. We parted ways at the entrance, all heading back to our own apartments after a long days work.

Once Dougie and I were in our apartment, we plopped down on the sofa and watched some TV. He was even too tired to complain about not having enough sex! We were watching _South Park_ and I was too tired to argue with Dougie on how disturbing, idiotic and vulgar the show was… Hell, I was too tired to hold my head up.

Then the phone started to ring… and it was all the way in the kitchen… damn.

"Dougie…" I groaned, "Go get the phone." But all that came from him was the soft sound of snoring… and he wasn't even faking it. Double damn. I groaned and used up what was left of my energy to get up and walk over to the phone.

"Hello?" I greeted tiredly, hoping it wasn't an emergency.

"Cara! It's Gio!" she greeted excitedly into the phone. "Can you go somewhere where Dougie won't hear you talking to me?"

"Yeah… sure," I mumbled, wandering into the laundry room and turning on the washer and dryer before closing the door.

"What's up?"

"Well Tom wants to tell everyone tomorrow morning, but I'm too excited to wait!" she squealed into the phone.

Now it was starting to perk my interest. "Oh jeez… what is it?" I asked, starting to sound excited as well.

"Well… Tom and I went to the beach, and he was being so romantic. He is the sweetest man I have ever met… Anyways, we went swimming and one thing led to another, I'll leave it at that."

"You're pregnant?" I blurted.

"No! Now let me finish… After we had some _fun_, he wrapped me up in his arms, and asked me _the question_!"

I gasped, "No way!" I squealed.

"Tom and I are engaged!"


End file.
